One Piece X Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone!
by SuperLuxray
Summary: At the One Piece's Universe, Luffy were engulfed by a Tornado and was stuck at Harry Potter's Universe. Now with Harry, Hermione, and Ron by his side. Luffy is about to experience what being a wizard is all about. LuNa at the beginning and the End of the story.


One Piece X Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and Harry Potter movies. They belong to Oda and Rowling.  
A/N: This is my new story besides Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Hope you enjoy and I will see you later.

*Then at Privet Drive, a fog has been occurred and it showed many houses of Privet Drive, especially the Dursleys' House. Until a tall old man appeared with silver hair and beard (auburn in his youth) so long that they could be tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. Then a cat appeared by a fence. Then the old man then pulled out a device and opened up the top and it started absorbing the lights of the light posts. Then the old man started talking to the cat*

Old Man: I should have known that you would be here…Professor McGonagall *Then the cat started taking the form of an old lady and has strange clothing and has a hat a size of a Witch. Then she going to the old man*

McGonagall: Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. *Then started walking with Dumbledore* Are the rumors true, Albus?

Dumbledore: I'm afraid so, professor. The good and the bad.

McGonagall: And the boy?

Dumbledore: Hagrid is bringing him.

McGonagall: Do you think it wise to trust Hargrid with something as important as this?

Dumbledore: Ah. Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life.

*Then an engine was heard as the man was about twice as tall as an average man and three times as wide, with a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face. His hands were as big as dustbin lids and his feet in their boots were like baby dolphins landed in the ground with an vehicle. Then the large man grabbed the bundle and shows it to Dumbledore*

Large Man: Professor Dumbledore sir. Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore: No problems I trust, Hagrid?

Hagrid: No sir. Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake him. There you go. *Gives the bundle to Dumbledore*

McGonagall: *As the three headed off to the Dursleys' Front door* Albus, do you really think it's safe leaving him with these people. I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are—

Dumbledore: The only family he has.

McGonagall: This boy will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name.

Dumbledore: Exactly, he's far better off growing up away from all of that. Until he is ready, *as he put the bundle down to the floor of the front door, Hagrid was starting to cry due to the bundle's department with the Dursleys'. Then the two looked at Hagrid with Dumbledore to speak*

Dumbledore: There, there Hagrid. It's not really good-bye after all. *Then they looked down at the bundle with Dumbledore slowly leans to the bundle and put the letter to the bundle and then a typhoon of Fire appears and a silhouette appears and approached the Three Professors*

?: I'm too late for saying good bye to the tyke, am I?

Dumbledore: No, my friend. You're just in time to say Good-bye to him.

?: Hmph, do you think that this kid will defeat You-Know-Who.

Dumbledore: I am most precise for that. He may be our only hope. And I hope that your brother will protect him at all cost.

?: huh? If I know my brother, he'll probably at the New World by now, fighting off pirates just to get into his goal.

Dumbledore: He really is different from you, Portgas D. Ace. *Then shows the half-appearance of Ace except his eyes*

Ace: Come on, why you had to say my full name, just call me Ace.

Dumbledore: Just as I expect, you're just like your father, Mr. Portgas. I expect much more great things for you in the future. And also, when are you going to reunite your brother. You know, you can't go back to your own universe.

Ace: Maybe I'll see him in the Fifth Year. When I fully created an subject for the students in Hogwarts, then maybe I'll see him. Since I can't age in this universe due to the magical age-restriction that the universe has given me, it may do the same to my brother. I'll be going now. *But first looks at the grey clouds* Seems like a storm is coming. *Then says one more thing* You're gonna like this universe when the time comes, Luffy. *Then disappears out of fire*

Dumbledore: *Then leans to the bundle and says one thing* Good luck…Harry Potter. *Then the face of a baby has a full appearance as it zooms in to the scar as it starts glowing and then many gold words starts to appears that says*

One Piece X Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

* * *

*Then a P shaped like a lightening started to get closer to the screen and to the scar of boy sleeping on his bed until an dimming light starts shining before him. Then an woman's voice was heard*

Woman: Up. Get up. *then knocks the small door and sighs* Now! *Then went to the kitchen*

*The Boy obviously turned on the lights and put on his glasses. And then a also a boy with thick black hair, extremely fat, and four times four times the boy's size started going down the stairs but went up and the stairs interrupting the Scarred Boy's morning*

Obese Boy: Wake up, Cousin! We're going to the zoo!

*Then the boy stopped jumping and started running down the stairs as the boy started to open the door but the Obese Boy pushed him and closed the door behind him and went to the kitchen. Then the boy rubbed his head while opening the door and went to the kitchen*

Woman: Oh. Here he comes. The birthday boy!

Obese Man: Happy Birthday, Son.

*Then the boy got up, got dressed and went to the kitchen where a woman who is a thin, blonde-haired woman with pale eyes, and described as having "nearly twice the usual amount of neck, and a man who is a big, beefy man with a large purple face, he has thick, dark hair, a bushy black moustache, with hardly any neck and small, blue mean eyes.*

Woman: *While the woman was happy to see her son but changed her feelings to the scrawny boy* Why don't you cook the breakfast and try not to burn anything?

Boy: Yes, Aunt Petunia.

Petunia: *then closes the Obese Boy's eyes and showed him to the table* I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day!

Obese Man: Hurry Up! Bring my coffee, Boy!

Boy: Yes, Uncle Vernon.

*Then Petunia opens Dudley's eyes and showed him the presents.*

Petunia: Aren't they wonderful, Darling?

Dudley: *Then turns to the Obese Man*How many are there?

Vernon: 36, counted them myself.

Dudley: 36?! But last year—last year I had 37!

Vernon: *becomes nervous* Yes, well. Some of them are quite bigger than last year's.

Dudley: I don't care how big they are!

Petunia: Oh, now, now ,now, this is what we're going to do. Is that when we go out we're going to but you 2 new presents. How's that ,pumpkin? *While Harry watched at him grudgingly*

*Then outside, the Dursleys and Harry started getting in the car*

Petunia: This will be a lovely day. I'm really looking forward to it.

*Then Petunia and Dudley got in the car except Vernon and Harry as he explained to him immediately*

Vernon: I'm warning you now, Boy. Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week. Get in. *Then Vernon got in the car as Harry thought about something*

Harry: *Starts thinking* I wished something would happen to me right now. *As he got in the car*

* * *

*Then at the One Piece Universe, The Thousand Sunny appeared as the Straw Hat Pirates were waking from their sleep except one idiot captain, Monkey D. Luffy. As he's still asleep with his Girlfriend, The Navigator Nami, she bumped him in the head while he expresses with an sound of pain. Then he remembered everything and turned to Nami*

Luffy: Hey Nami! Morning.

Nami: Morning, my sweet, sweet Captain. *kisses him on the cheek*

Luffy: So Nami, what do we have for adventure today?!

Nami: Well, the current's fine and we'll be exactly arriving at an island for a few more days left. So that means that we have more breaks until we arrive.

Luffy: That's settled! We have more time to have fun! *Then gets out and heads out to the kitchen until an unpleasant site interrupts the Straw Hats' peaceful breakfast.*

Straw Hats: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *except the archaeologist, Nico Robin*

Usopp: Luffy! Put your clothes on!

Chopper: So that's what the Human male's genital looks like.

Robin: Oh my…

Franky: SUPA! LUFFY!

Zoro: DAMN IT, LUFFY! YOU'RE NAKED!

Sanji: YOU STUPID CAPTAIN, YOU'RE BLINDING ROBIN!

Brook: YOHOHOHOHO! Mr. Luffy, your presence is most disturbing.

Luffy: *chuckles* Seems like I forgot to put my clothes on. *then starts laughing while Nami looked at door, naked too but was covered up by the blankets*

Nami: Seems like he forgot that we had sex last night. *sighs* Oh well, I better get dressed.

*After a few minutes, Luffy got dressed and went back to the kitchen and usual, he's taking the other Straw Hats' food, mostly Ussop's, while Robin just giggled and Nami still slapping her forehead down at Luffy's stupidity. Then after Breakfast, the Straw Hats started going outside for some fresh air while Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper started playing around the ship, Zoro started training outside, Sanji just googling the ladies, Franky steering the ship, and Brook just practicing his music. Then Luffy started to sit in his favorite seat of the ship, the Head of a Lion. As he sat there and started thinking of something while Nami came and sat with him*

Nami: Luffy, what's wrong?

Luffy: I'm just tired of the same old thing, fighting pirates, fighting gods, fighting many pirates who wanted the wanted money. It's all the same old, same old.

Nami: Well, we can't just give up yet, Luffy. We still have to overcome many battles to get to the Raftel to get One Piece. Don't you want that?

Luffy: I do but, I want to fight more new opponents, meet new people from different universes. I just wished that I want to keep fight until I'm done.

Nami: If you want that, then I'll support you until the end, besides, I'm your pirate queen.

Luffy: *then gives Nami his trademark smile* Yep, you sure are! ShiShiShiShiShi! *And Nami chuckles too as they went like that until the afternoon arrives*

* * *

*Then at Harry Potter's Universe, The Dursleys and Harry are at the Zoo. The Family looked at the Boa*

Dudley: Make it move!

*Then Vernon started tapping on the glass*

Vernon: Move!

*Then Dudley started tapping on the glass rapidly too*

Dudley: Move!

Harry: He's asleep!

Dudley: *then he stops* He's boring. *Then the Dursleys went to another place while Harry stays there, still looking at the boa*

Harry: Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like living there day after day watching people press their ugly faces in on you.

*Then the boa wakes up and starts looking at Harry as Harry shocked that the Boa understood him *

Harry: Can you hear me?

*Then the boa shakes yes as his head looks up at him*

Harry: It's just…I've never talked to a snake before. Do you…I mean…do you talk to people often?

*Then the boa shakes no*

Harry: You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?

*Then the boa shows Harry that sign that says "Bred in captivity*

Harry: I see. That's me as well. I never knew my parents, either.

Dudley: Mummy, Dad, come here now! *Then pushed Harry out of the way and started looking at the Boa excitingly* You won't believe what this snake is doing!

*Then Harry starts to get angry and then suddenly, the glass disappeared and made Dudley get in the Boa's habitat. Then the boa started getting out of his habitat and lands to the ground smoothly. Then he looks at Harry and says*

Boa: Thanksss.

Harry: Anytime.

*Then the snake slithers out of here scaring many people as they're jumping and finding a safe place to hide. Then Dudley got up and tries to get out but the glass reappeared and tries to break it down*

Dudley: *Getting scared* Mum! Mummy!

*Then Petunia screams and ran to Dudley as quick as possible*

Petunia: My darling boy! How did you get in there?! *As he looked at Dudley scared like a brat while Harry is giggling but then Vernon started to look at him fiercely as Harry is about to remember what happens to him next. Then they opened the door and they're home as Petunia was comforting Dudley as she wrapped him a blanket and took him to the kitchen*

Petunia: It's all right, sweetheart. It's all right

* While Vernon grabs Harry and still throws him in the door as he's still grabbing him.*

Vernon: What happened?!

Harry: I swear I don't know!

Vernon: Grr!

Harry: One minute the glass was there. And then it was gone, it was like magic!

*Then Vernon scoffs and threw Harry into the Cupboard under the stairs as he locked the door *

Vernon: There's no such thing as Magic! *As he slid the vent closed*

* * *

*Then at One Piece's Universe, Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper were fishing trying to get some food patiently while the others were just doing their usual thing.*

Usopp: Hey Luffy, we heard your conversation with Nami. Is it true that you want to fight stronger enemies?

Luffy: That's right, this is the chance that I gotten stronger 2 years ago. And I've want to show more of my power, just to give them a beating to remember. But since Ace died, I've been training a lot lately, and I fought strong enemies and now I want to even more stronger enemies that I never see before.

Chopper: Wow, if you're really mean it, then how about you show me your moves sometimes!

Luffy: Hey you're right! I gotta show you many moves that I learned during two years.

Franky: Just be careful not to mess with Sunny, I'll get mad if she has a broken part.

Luffy: We will!

Zoro: Since you're gonna show me your moves, how about we do a spar?

Luffy: What's a spar?

Zoro: *then has no pupils and starts to have shark teeth* IDIOT, THIS IS NO TIME TO ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! JUST FIGHT ME ALREADY!

Luffy: Alright, if you say so. But I still want to know what's a spar is thought.

?: _Confringo!_ *Then the planks blew up and flew our heroes of the walls. Then Luffy saw an cloaked man with only red eyes*

Luffy: Who are you?! Why are you attacking us?!

?: I'm here to destroy you. That is my mission. I am the darkness that overcome you like a weak fool. I am a river that needs to flood towns. And I am here to destroy the Straw Hat Pirates. So prepare yourself, Monkey D. Luffy!

Sanji: You talk like a fool, but lay one finger of Robin or Nami and I'll kick your ass!

?: Hmph! Hit me with your best shot. *Then Zoro is behind him*

Zoro: You should stop talking and start fighting. *Then tries to slash him but the unknown person uses Green Sparks at Zoro but he dodges* Green Sparks, why does that got to do?!

?: This! _Diffindo! _*Then the spell hits Zoro as it does a massive cut to his back as he stumbled forward to the ocean*

Robin: Zoro! Veinte Fleur! *Robin sprouts twenty arms to catch Zoro and then pulls him to the floor as he fainted*

Franky: Take this! FRANKYYY! *As he goes down the stairs*

?: _Glisseo! _*Then he transforms the stairs into a slide as Franky were the victim and he raise to the sky.* _Wingardium Leviosa! _*Then Franky levitates as the unknown person controls Franky up and down.*

Franky: NOT SUPA!

Luffy: FRANKY! I'M COMING! *As he's coming to help Franky*

?: _Melofors! _*Then conjures a pumpkin on Luffy's Head as he can't see anything so he can't help Franky*

Sanji: Leave this bastard to me! *Then jumps and tries to kick the unknown person*

?: _Glacius! _*Then freezes Sanji as he fell to the ground while he froze*

Nami: Sanji!

Usopp: I got this! Green Star: Devil! *Then shoots a pop green but he dodges*

?: _Herbivicus! _*sprouts plants and traps Usopp_*_

Usopp: Wait!

*Then Luffy breaks the pumpkin and started charging at the unknown person*

Luffy: You bastard! I'm going to make you pay for hurting my friends! Gum-Gum Gatling Gun! *then he uses multiple punches at the Unknown but he swiftly dodges them all but grabbed Luffy's hand and stopped the attack* No way!

Nami: it can't be!

?: _Incendio! _*Then he conjures fire all over the floor created many circles to our heroes. And then the unknown person started making Luffy come to him and then chokes him on his neck* Is that all what the Great Monkey D. Luffy can do?! Is this the power of the Straw Hat Pirates?! All of you are weak! *Then throws Luffy which makes him fell on the floor while he clenches his wounded arm* It's time to end you, Monkey D. Luffy, just like your brother!

*Then Luffy was shocked at the name of Ace*

?: Avada Kedar- *then stops put up his wand back and then stops the spells* Seems like I've got important matters to take care of than all of you. Until we meet again Luffy, in the Wizarding World Universe! *Then disapparated out of the universe*

Luffy: The Wizarding World Universe, what's that?

Nami: Universe, where have I heard of that before?

*As the Straw Hat Pirates didn't know what's going on, something's happening on Harry Potter's Universe too.*

* * *

*Meanwhile at Harry Potter's Universe, an small clearing of the forest was wiped out and was put a ritual transfiguration of a same scar as Harry Potter and the Same X-Shaped Scar as Luffy combined together. Then Ace, still doesn't show his eyes appears by one vial of blood of Harry Potter and two vials of blood of Luffy. Then Dumbledore appears*

Dumbledore: I expected that the ritual is ready.

Ace: Yeah, I got everything I wanted. And now, if I anticipated, a storm should be coming by now.

Dumbledore: Then this should be amazing to watch.

*As Ace looked up in the skies, grey clouds starts to covered up the blue sky and the sun and then thunder and lightning was heard*

Ace: Just as I anticipated, now…time to begin the transfiguration ritual.

Dumbledore: And I brought you the gloves that have the same markings as the circle so that you can control it easily. *gives the gloves to Ace as he put them on* Alright…sorry Luffy, but it's for the world is in stake here.

* * *

*Then at the One Piece's Universe, Franky quickly built the planks back to normal and Luffy, Sanji, Usopp and Zoro were healed instantly by Chopper's herbs. Nami then looked at the blue sky until grey clouds started cloaking out the blue sky and sun and a storm were approaching*

Nami: Guys! A Storm is coming! Everyone, you know what to do! *Then the Straw Hat Pirates started doing their Storm Alert and started taking care of every part of the ship available.* And it's a big one this time!

* * *

*Then at Harry Potter's Universe, the Dursleys watched the Weather that it's going to be a storm warning that a Tornado is coming to Privet Drive. Vernon then opened the door to the Cupboard under the stairs and woke up Harry*

Vernon: Wake up, Boy! A Storm and a Tornado is coming!

*Then back at the forest, the tornado is now at the middle of the ritual and Ace started opening up the cap of the Vial of Harry Potter's blood to the Lightning Scar as it's bloods began to run to the same shape as the Scar. Then he threw two vials of Luffy's into each X-Shaped Scar. Then the markings started to activate as the tornado successfully is at the center of the transfiguration circle and started to become real grey and started forming an purple vortex that swirling at the size of the hole of the tornado.*

Ace: Let's do this. NOW! BRING MONKEY D. LUFFY TO 4 PRIVET DRIVE! *As the Tornado started going to the One Piece Universe* I did it. Now it's for the storm to its magic.*

* * *

*Then back at the One Piece's Universe, the Straw Hats were struggling to get away from the storm*

Nami: This storm isn't going to let us through! What's going on?! *Then covers her eyes to see what's going and then she widen her eyes in shock and everyone stopped and looked at the Tornado heading for the ship* It's a Tornado! Everyone, try as hard as you can! We gotta get away from the tornado!

Sanji: Nami! We're being swallowed by a Sea King!

Luffy: Guys! I think it's coming for me! *As the tornado is getting close, its wind is pulling the ship and out heroes from the ocean as our heroes grabbed anything it can hold on. But Luffy got a rope and it breaks easily as he's about to get pull into the tornado he grabbed the Head of the Lion's Mane and tries to hold on but Nami lets go and tries to help Luffy*

Nami: *grabs Luffy's hand* LUFFY, HANG ON!

Luffy: Nami, let me go. This is what I've been waiting for, a new adventure of a brand new universe! I can't wait to see new people and new enemies to beat. This is going to be the best Adventure.

Nami: NO, I WON'T LOSE YOU. I LOST BELL-MERE, BUT NOT YOU TOO!

Luffy: I love you. You're the only girl that happens to me. You're the one who strives to make me fight. You're the only one I love.

Nami: Luffy…

Luffy: Don't worry, I'll be okay. I'll call you when I met new people. *gives Nami his last trademark smile of his universe* See ya.

Nami: *Then grabs Luffy's face and she kissed him with passion.* I love you too, please come back, Luffy, for me. *Then she finally lets him go for a last time. Then he screamed as he goes inside the Tornado as Nami finally cries for real this time. As the Tornado finally finished its course, it went back to Harry Potter's Universe.*

* * *

*Meanwhile at Harry Potter's universe, the Dursleys were huddled together for safety except Harry as he looked at them with no expression.*

Vernon: Boy! You go check if the tornado's gone or not!

Harry: Yes, Uncle Vernon. *Then he slowly opens the door and went outside, the grey clouds are still mega cloudy and it's raining hard inside. He tried to open the door but it was locked and then he turned around and looked at the Tornado that's invading Privet Drive.*

Harry: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *As he ducked for safety and tries to hold on the hose and then he looked at the tornado with sudden fear*

* * *

*Then inside the Tornado, Luffy struggles to move himself but the tornado is making him move around inside of it. Then Luffy finds a huge bark of Tree and tries to hold it but it breaks easily and he's still wildly moving for deal life.

Luffy: *then he saw his straw hat* MY STRAW HAT! *then grabs his straw hat but again he moves wildly for dear life*

*Then the tornado and Luffy went inside of the vortex and makes Luffy gets out of the vortex and then he's still moving wildly for deal life*

Luffy: IS THIS NO END TO THIS?! *Then he saw a huge gaping hole of the portal and starts to scream* WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!

* * *

*Then Harry looked up and saw a 19 year-old boy falling from the vortex of the tornado and he screams too*

Harry and Luffy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Luffy: *Then fearing that he has 45 ft. left, Luffy screamed with all of his might.* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Thud!_

*Then Luffy fell to ground with a loud thud and he seems not to be moving. Harry moved up a bit just to see the boy as he seems to be unconscious for a short amount of time. A sound of a door opening was heard and Harry looked around and saw the Dursleys coming out of the house*

Vernon: Is it over?

Petunia: I think so.

Harry: I found someone! He appears to be unconscious!

*Then the Dursleys ran to unconscious child and Dudley pushed Harry out of the way and sees the boy. Then the boy starting to get conscious*

Luffy: Uhh…*as he's coming to his senses*

Vernon: Are you alright? Are you hurt?

Luffy: Yeah, *as his eyes are opening and closing at the same time* I feel like my bones are being broken.

Petunia: Well do you need some medical help.

Luffy: Medical Help? What do you mean by-oof! *Then a bag appeared by his stomach. Then Luffy started to grabbing something inside a bag and saw a pill and started to eat and then all of his bodies are healed perfectly and then he got up all happy!*

Luffy: WOOHOO! I'M CURED! YES! NOW I CAN START MY NEW ADVENTURE!

Harry: Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but, who are you?

Luffy: Huh? I'm Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be a King of the Pirates!

* * *

End of Chapter I!

A/N: Well there you go, my new story! Hope you enjoy this chapter. There are later in the week. Bye!


End file.
